VAPOR
by Fanficholic1981
Summary: Después de la ducha, él; en la cama, ella...


**VAPOR**

Siento el sonido de la ducha a la distancia, abro mis ojos y miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche: 6:30 AM. Hacía tiempo que no dormía hasta tan tarde, debe ser el cansancio físico y mental que me produjo nuestro último caso: tres oficiales de la marina muertos en la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos, muchos sospechosos y pocas pruebas, el resultado final: la futura cuñada del novio en un arranque de psicosis envenenó la comida de los tres.

En fin, me logro desperezar y se abre la puerta del bajo, tras una cortina de vapor, emerge él cubierto solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, con una toalla más pequeña seca vigorosamente su cabello. Veo su alianza matrimonial brillando en su anular izquierdo.

Gotas de agua escurren por la línea de su barbilla, siguen por el costado de su cuello, bajan por su pecho hasta perderse por su bien tonificado abdomen, muriendo en la toalla que cubre solo lo políticamente correcto.

Camina hacia el armario a seleccionar el traje que vestirá hoy. ¿Será el Armani negro o el Cucci azul que tanto me enloquece?. Mira con detenimiento el interior del armario, lo que me permite ver su ancha espalda, musculatura firme y un par de rasguños en la parte alta, al parecer me extralimité con la demostración de cariño de la noche pasada, pero este hombre me vuelve loca, sabe exactamente que cuerda pulsar para hacer vibrar de pasión todo mi cuerpo.

Me muerdo mi labio inferior, me giro hacia él, apoyando mi mano en mi cabeza, quedando recostada de lado para poder admirar de manera más cómoda a mi hombre.

El escoge el Cucci azul y al voltearse hacia la cama, me descubre mirándolo con intensidad.

-Hey, nena- me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado, cabello revuelto y mirada juguetona.

-Hey, amor- le respondo, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿A qué hora te pidió Gibbs que estuvieras de vuelta en la oficina?- le pregunto con tono distraído e inocente, pero él sabe que de inocente, no tiene nada.

-A las 10 para terminar el papeleo- dice, dejando de lado el traje y caminando hacia la cama para quedar sentado frente a mí.

-¿Y qué haces despierto tan temprano?- le pregunto con tono preocupado, acariciando con mi mano libre su rostro.

-Tú sabes que cuando estoy demasiado cansado, tengo dificultades para dormir, ¡bastante irónico!- me responde con un dejo de ironía en sus palabras, mientras cierra sus ojos apoyando su mejilla en mi mano para dejarse acariciar.

Siento su barba insípida bajo la palma de mi mano, prolongo la caricia varios minutos, luego desciendo por su cuello hasta su pecho firme. Abre con pereza sus ojos, que me miran expectantes, tratando de intuir mi siguiente movimiento.

-¡Pobre bebé!- le dijo con tono juguetón y con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

Me mira con ojos de cachorro perdido, pero con deseo.

Mi mano se entretiene un momento en su pecho, luego baja por su abdomen.

Escucho un gemido deslizarse por sus labios.

Alzo mi vista y veo su mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

-¿Perdió algo, sra Dinozzo?- me pregunta con tono juguetón.

-Nada, sr Dinozzo- le digo en tono casual.

-Solo reclamo lo que es mío- afirmo con determinación.

En un movimiento rápido, se acomoda a mi lado, su boca me besa con determinación, yo lo recibo gustosa, mientras que mi mano juguetea con el borde de la toalla que lo cubre. Nos besamos con calma, su mano me acerca hacia su cuerpo, solo estoy vestida con una de sus viejas camisetas de NCIS.

A través de la toalla, puedo sentir su insipiente erección, un gemido escapa de mis labios.

Acaricio su cabello corto aún húmedo mientras el calor y la intensidad de los besos van en aumento.

Sin darme cuenta, me aprisiona entre el colchón y su cuerpo de dios griego, deslizo mis manos por sus hombros, rasguñando perezosamente sus hombros. Sé que eso lo vuelve loco y puedo comprobarlo por el gemido lento y profundo que escapa por sus labios.

Sus manos se cuelan bajo mi improvisado piyama, reclamando mi piel como su territorio. En el ascenso hacia mis pechos, termina sacando la camiseta y arrojándola al otro extremo de nuestra habitación, mientras su toalla yace a los pies de la cama.

Estoy desnuda, él está desnudo, puedo sentir su magnífica erección entre mis piernas, tratando de tomar posesión de mí.

Siento sus besos en mi cuello, sus manos en todo mi cuerpo, su cuerpo cubriendo y llenando cada rincón de mi ser.

Cada vez que hacemos el amor, al momento de entrar en mi me mira con intensidad, sus ojos me atraviesan, su amor me llena.

-¡Anthony!- exclamo en un susurro, alcanzando el clímax

-¡Ziva!- me dice en tono ronco y profundo.

Yace boca abajo en la cama, completamente satisfecho, yo me ubico sobre él, completamente satisfecha también. Deposito lánguidos besos sobre su hombro, mientras él sonríe.

-Te amo, Ziva- me dice con tono firme y cargado de emoción.

-Yo también, Tony... Más que ayer y menos que mañana- le respondo.

-¿Tony?- le hablo.

-Mmmmm?- responde en tono somnoliento.

-Estoy embarazada- digo en apenas en un susurro.

Noto como contiene la respiración un instante, luego la risa más hermosa que jamás le había escuchado. Río con él, feliz.

Se gira con cuidado y me mira, veo lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa hermosa cruzando sus labios.

-Ese era el brillo que apareció hace un par de semanas en tus ojos- me dice emocionado.

-Solo lo confirmé ayer y quise esperar hasta el final del caso para darte la noticia- le cuento, también con lágrimas de felicidad.

Y me abraza, con su cuerpo, con sus ojos y con su amor... Y yo lo abrazo, con mi cuerpo, con mis ojos, con mi amor y con mi hijo.


End file.
